


Movie

by Nightdusk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Movie Dates, attempt at this?, certified creep from kihyun and wonho, hyungwon is mortified, so much screaming actually, whatever it is?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdusk/pseuds/Nightdusk
Summary: Hyungwon was supposed to take himself on a date, not earn few other movie dates with a complete stranger (or maybe not).





	Movie

**Author's Note:**

> This is not proofread.

 

 

Not really excited, his usual self, basically tired even though he just got out of shower, Hyungwon trudges to his bedroom, wears a loose shirt beneath his long black coat.

He gets his phone and glasses lying atop the table beside the couch. He wiggles his eyebrows at his cat when he bends to get the car keys slipped in between the crack of the couch. His cat just gives him an indifferent look, boring her deep black eyes into him before snuggling back in a comfortable position. She goes back to sleep. They resemble so much. Its endearing how she does not give any flying fucks almost about everything.

Not even sparing himself a look in the mirror, he runs out the house when he checks his phone to know that only 40 minutes are left. He locks his door and walks to the elevator with determination clear in his eyes, fiercely dragging his feet with more effort. He is going to do this finally. He is going to watch a movie in the theatre. Alone.

Hyungwon spent his precious hour last night to book himself a show which rather would have served him extra, peaceful sleep, but the boy was invested in precisely making sure the seats beside him, and front, and back were all empty. He also purposefully booked a ticket for movie which released a month ago so he can just relax and avoid big crowds.

Driving his car he contemplates if he took Kihyun’s " _take yourself on a date Hyungwon, its fun_ " way too seriously. But he can't back out now. He is way too deep when he has finally reached the mall. After checking in with his pre-booking he orders an americano from the food stall and goes to the screen his movie is supposed to play.

Hyungwon then finally notices the poster of the movie, sticked to the side of the door. And realises he has booked for a horror movie (literally who does that? Excuse me Chae Hyungwon does that! He does it for the plot okay!). He mentally slaps himself for being so fixated on the seats and movie timing that he didn't even see the genre of the movie.

He fiddles with a door handle, nervousness clear on his face, his hands feel cold. All he prayed for since yesterday that there shouldn’t be many people in the theatre, but now the problem was how he was gonna get through this scary looking movie going by its poster. It was already embarrassing enough to come alone for a movie and on top of that he bought himself a drink too. He decides he really has to watch this movie now to finish his drink at least.

He pushes open the door, walks through the little passage covered in velvet of black shade that leads to the dark cinema hall. Guard standing in front of him takes his ticket to check while he scans the place. The lights have faded out a little and commercials are playing on the big screen. He spots few heads here and there, and some couples taking up corner seats, but other than that the hall is pretty much empty and Hyungwon lets out a sign of relief.

The guard points him to his seat and he ascends on the stairs to get to his seat. The glee on his face is of complete bliss when there is not a single human, beside, in front or at back row. He goes to his seat right in the middle of the row and settles. The seat is cold but it feels nice. All the hysteria he was suffering from outside is snatched away by selfish comfort of being alone.

Drinking his coffee as chews on his straw he fishes out his phone, switches it on just to scroll through his instagram, now that he has nothing else to do might as well pretend to be busy to the air surrounding him. Time to be social in awkward public places. When nobody is even there to look at him.

But alas, poor Hyungwon forgets that the brightness setting was set to the outdoors when he got out of the house. He curses out loudly when the light emitting from his phone attacks him and nearly blinds him. Shock from temporary losing his vision makes him slam his eyes shut.

He rubs at his temples with his fingers, eyes still shut, and then like everything today has to go wrong a sudden shuffling to his left startles the shit out of him. When he avert his half open eyes to investigate the cause of the sound to his left he sees a tall figure approaching him at sonic speed with too many things in its hands, wildly jumping through the seats, like an overly excited dog and the first instinct of Hyungwon is to scream so he does just that, “Ahhhhh” putting up his hands in front of him in some kind of poor defence. His americano clutched in one of his hands for dear life, threatening to spill from applying too much pressure.

And then another groan is followed by the sound of something hitting hard to the seat. He lowers down his hands, finally able to see the things in front of him and he sees a figure of man sprawled half on the seats and half on the floor and he almost has a heart attack when he spots a blonde head moving to look up, but then he observes the basket of popcorn and a bottle of coke in his hands, that are lifted up to protect it from flying all over the place. Hyungwon holds back from shouting. Brings his hand to his chest to calm himself down. The man gets up letting out few more groans. Hyungwon mildly feels sorry.

“Man, you scared the shit out of me!” the blonde says steadying himself up.

Hyungwon sits straight in his seat, and doesn't bother to mention how the other almost killed him from a heart attack. So much for taking yourself on a date he thinks.

Other man makes himself comfortable right beside his seat. His popcorn and soda stuffed in the slots, he slips his bag from his shoulders to bring it in the front and snuggles it. _cute_. Hyungwon also notices a little pikachu and some anime figure key chain hanging from the chains of his bag but also doesn't comment on it.

And then it hits him. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ he whips his head in complete 180 to scan the place. There are all these empty seats and this person right here had to choose the one right beside him?? Not even that, but also the same dude nearly caused him an early death too.

When Hyungwon’s eyes land on the other, he is already looking at him. With his lips pulled in a small, nonchalant pout. And his blonde hair falling in his eyes, clutching his bag too close to him. A smile makes its way on his lips, making the previous little pout disappear and he raises his hand up, gives it a little wave “Hi. Seems like we will be watching this movie together today.” He then chuckles, “Too bored to attend the lectures too?”

Maybe this guy figured out Hyungwon might be a college student too. But Hyungwon loses all his energy to muster a fake smile. Lost in the thoughts of why he couldn't enjoy the movie alone. Why must the hour he spend last night go to waste like this. So he just stares with the indifferent gaze for more than what is normal, that too without a reply.

“Umm…” the other visibly uncomfortable from the stare, squirms in his seat looks behind Hyungwon, avoiding eye contact. Looks back at Hyungwon after few seconds, and his smile transforms to lips pulled in a thin line.

And that's it. Hyungwon feels like a genius, a brilliant idea indeed. He decides to keep staring until the other gets creeped out from this and changes his seat somewhere far away from Hyungwon. He is willing to give up his image and dignity in order to enjoy. Heck it was already a disaster, at least he doesn't want to lose at his chance to enjoy the movie as he had planned to.

“You- you have really big eyebrow bone huh.” the other speaks up, inspecting his eyebrows with curiosity clear in his wide round eyes, his lips little parted in instance interest. Though that definitely earns a flinch from Hyungwon. Eyebrow bone?? What is this kid he thinks, when the man in front of him is clearly about his age.

He brings his hand to touch at his eyebrows completely forgetting he was wearing glasses. And hits it to his face. Yelps because the frame digs in the soft skin of his eyelid.

“Oh no! Are you okay?” the stranger asks him. Grabbing at his arm, he leans in front of Hyungwon. Concerned, wide brown eyes darting all over his face.

Hyungwon removes his glasses and palms his left eye where he accidentally stabbed himself, with his own hand and own glasses , “I’m fine,” he then curses under his breath.

The other bursts out into a child like laughter, albeit noisy it sounds sweet in the almost empty cinema hall and over the background of the commercials. The stranger speaks, “You are cute.”

And Hyungwon feels his heart racing. His eyes widen, one eye hidden by his hand and other looking at cackling stranger. Bright, blinding smile and crinkling eyes. Is he having another heart attack from anxiety, because he might actually lose his eyes today. He rubs both of his eyes, looking at the screen in order to avoid giving a reply. Hyungwon thanks god when the commercials finally stop showing on the screen in that moment.

The lights from the passageway that were lit before fade out, leaving completely shadowy darkness in the hall but Hyungwon can still spot the tuft of blonde, which is too difficult to ignore to his left from his peripheral vision. Considering his glasses dangerous, he slips it into inside pocket of his jacket.

“I’m Lee Minhyuk,” says the boy beside him, leaning forward at Hyungwon, his backpack clutched to his chest. Stuffing his mouth with popcorn, he tilts the bucket in the slot just a little to Hyungwon’s direction, “Want some?”

Hyungwon shakes his head, he almost forgot he had his coffee, still gripped tightly in his right hand. “Hyungwon, Chae Hyungwon.” He says before bringing the americano to his mouth and sipping through his straw.

Both of them then fall silent start watching the movie. Hyungwon notices how easy it is to hear to Minhyuk’s breathing beside him when there is no sound in the theatre, his little gasps from the sudden scary things that appear on the screen, and also his deafening screams.

They both scream and yell through the movie. Shriek and fall out of their seats. Hyungwon spares himself a quick nap (because horror movies can get quiet boring sometimes) to be shaken up by Minhyuk to focus.

The air in the hall is getting colder. The eerie and sudden, unexpected voices slipping from the speaker start adding more to the cold in the surrounding. Their hands are slightly touching over the hand rest because they have to share it. Which Hyungwon absolutely hates all the time, but this time he finds himself not minding much. He is busy getting scared. Screaming. Though Hyungwon is little envious that Minhyuk has a bag to hold close to and duck under when there is something scary happening on the screen.

The interval flashes on the screen and both of them sigh together. Living the breath they both didn't know they were holding, bracing themselves against something that might suddenly appear.

Minhyuk runs his hand down his face “Man it's nice but i got bored at the scene where he just keeps finding her in that dungeon, i was so sure something might pop up, but they just cut it there.” he looks at Hyungwon, “Can't believe you actually slept through jungle hunting part.”

“I didn't notice myself, i just fell asleep.”

“Sorry though for screaming too much.”

“Same,” Hyungwon says inspecting his empty glass. He needs to buy something. Well he wouldn't have asked Minhyuk if Minhyuk wasn't staring at him like a lost puppy when he got up to go out, “Do you want something? I'm going out."

Minhyuk looks at his empty bucket, jutting out his lower lip he looks up at Hyungwon who is standing in front of him, stretching his body a little, “Actually, yeah! I’ll come too.” he exclaims. If Hyungwon finds him adorable he doesn't think further about it.

 

 

 

“Actually i was bored at home so i decided to watch a movie, and this one took my attention.” Minhyuk sticks his tongue out, scratching his neck “I didn't really check the shows beforehand and i _absolutely_ hate to watch movies alone, so i made sure i sat beside someone, you know. And your seat was the only one in the back and had a good view, so i booked beside yours.”

“I see.” Hyungwon sips from his second americano of the day.

Minhyuk giggles for no reason at all “I'm glad though it's you, I'm having fun.” he opens the door to the hall, holding it out for Hyungwon to pass through. Minhyuk looks at Hyungwon with a genuine smile before it falters and he is snorting “I didn't take you for the screaming type though.” Minhyuk winks, giggling some more.

Hyungwon turns forward completely flabbergasted by the weird comment. _Is he flirting_. The shorter then just skips behind Hyungwon until they reach their seats. Hyungwon slumps down on his seat unwrapping his sandwich.

 

The movie starts. Again Hyungwon can hear the sound of Minhyuk nibbling on his french fries very clearly.

Minhyuk had alot to talk about when they were buying the food, about which pack of fries has more fries for its price, and which drink he likes, and about how he doesn't like the bitter taste of black coffee. But when they are inside and the movie is playing, Minhyuk concentrates on it. His face morphs into series of different expressions. Hyungwon finds it really amusing and cute at the same time. Hyungwon laughs to himself when Minhyuk makes frightened and panicky expressions.

Minhyuk turns to him with wide eyes and incredulous look, “what are you laughing for? Have you gone nuts? He is literally cutting his leg to break out of those chains! Are you even paying attention-”

The sound of loud thud resonates in the cinema hall, startling the two and they both break out in loud shouts. Hyungwon nearly chokes on his sandwich and Minhyuk just screeches and jolts in his seat. Minhyuk done from the sudden scare, shoves the french fries from his left hand back in the holder and brings his hand to his chest, trying to even out his breathing. Hyungwon too puts his legs down which he had pulled up to curl into himself.

 

“Umm... Hyungwon.”

Swallowing down the sandwich stuck in his throat he looks at Minhyuk, “What is it?”

Then his gaze trails down to their hands. He deadpans when he notices how he is holding onto Minhyuk’s loose hand so tight over the hand rest, seems like he will break it. Missing the beat of his heart looking at their intertwined fingers, Hyungwon feels the warmth of the blush creeping up on his neck.

He makes some incoherent, ‘uh... that um’ and retrieves his hand to slap at his neck. Minhyuk too visibly shy, pulls back his hand and shoves it into the front pocket of his backpack, Hugging is closer, slumping down on his seat further, hiding the pink of his cheeks behind it.

They don't talk then. The hand rest is abandoned. Forcefully forgotten. Hyungwon keeps his hand away from the hand rest leaned more on the right. Patting his left hand on his knees for a while, but then it becomes awkward so he tries to shove it in his jacket pocket while stretching his legs out, and in the process hits his shin to the sit in front of them. He hisses, making everything more awkward and embarrassing. He wants to die, when he hears few snorts from Minhyuk’s direction.

The incident is forgotten for a while and they again get involved into the plot with the end nearing and some more yelling and screaming.

The credits start rolling, and they both sigh again. The lights start to fill in the hall and Minhyuk throws his bag to his side. Straightening his pants he wipes it to get rid of the crumbs, he says “It was a-” pondering a little while he pokes out his lower lip, turning to Hyungwon “Decent movie.” he smiles. “I had fun” the smile grows wider.

Hyungwon feels his face warming at the sight, he too had fun, except for the part where he nearly died at Minhyuk’s intrusion into his perfectly planned self date, which was unwelcomed at first. And also how he effortlessly managed to embarrass himself countless times. If he ignores those major things, he really enjoyed. He tries not to think about the hand holding part. He wants to crumple it and throw it into the bin at the back of his mind.

“It was fun.” Hyungwon says sincerely, nodding to himself.

 

 

 

So like its really awkward when they are out of the mall, seeing the bright sunlight after all the blackness and scary thing in the hall, ready to part ways. Hyungwon remembers he had brought his car with him so he offers Minhyuk a ride like it is the most natural thing to do for a stranger, “Do you want me to drop you.. home?”

Minhyuk arches his eyebrows which disappear behind his fluffy white hair, he smirks “First you hold my hand in the dark and now you already want to come to my place, Mr. Chae?” His smirk changes to a toothy smile.

Completely getting called out like that at his genuine offer has him flushed. He flails his hand in the air not knowing if he should be angry or apologising “No it ...its-”

Minhyuk’s starts laughing, “I was just playing with you. It's not that far i will go on my own.” He snaps his fingers and beams, “Maybe i will let you drop me next Friday, when we will come to watch a movie ditching the finance classes again.”

Hyungwon furrows his eyebrows. Confused, “Finance classes?”

Yeah he was supposed to attend his only class today which indeed was finance class. He didn't want to waste his energy to drag his ass to college, for the world’s boring lecture ever. But how does Minhyuk know?

 _Wait_. Damn he couldn't miss a blonde hair like that unless, he was sleeping.

He _was_ sleeping _._ Spent his last week’s and first finance lecture of the semester, dozing in the back row. Hyungwon looks at Minhyuk, “Are you in my Finance class?”

“Wait.. you didn't know?” this time Minhyuk is the one flailing his hands in the air, “Wait are you saying you don't know me?” Minhyuk gapes at Hyungwon, astounded, “you talk to complete strangers, Hyungwon?”

Hyungwon just looks puzzled. Minhyuk puts his hand on Hyungwon’s shoulders to support himself while hunching over in laughter.

“No i mean.. you were friendly and..” Hyungwon tries to reason his behaviour and slaps his hand on his face, remembering about the things that he did consciously. He stared at Minhyuk creepily, embarrassed himself numerous times and then his brain unwillingly jumps to the hand grabbing thing. Good god he has done enough damage to his image today, now he just wants the earth to open up and swallow him whole.

Minhyuk straightens up and gives Hyungwon’s shoulder little pats, “You are one interesting guy.”

Hyungwon just smiles weakly at his misfortune, and Minhyuk bursts into another fit of laughter.

 

Minhyuk walks Hyungwon to his car even though Hyungwon said it was okay, Minhyuk kept insisting, said he could spend more time and Hyungwon is one hilarious guy. So Hyungwon couldn't fight more with the blonde then, completely mortified.

“Let’s watch a new movie next time.” Minhyuk says, leaned over the car window and Hyungwon just nods. Minhyuk leans back, taking few steps backward he waves his hand cutely, mouthing a bye. Dumbly nodding Hyungwon drives off. Avoiding third heart attack of the day.

 

___

 

It turns out Minhyuk is friends with Wonho and well Kihyun knows him too. Hyungwon’s life is absolute hell now. Minhyuk just laughs on his face when Hyungwon tells him how Kihyun and Wonho both have saved his number as a ‘creep’ because of Minhyuk.

They go watch movies every Friday. After weeks Fridays are not enough. They go on other week days too, ditching other lectures as well.

 

“And then i turned to look at Hyungwon, because he didn't move at all since the beginning, Thought he was dead or something. But you won't believe-” Minhyuk guffaws, slapping his hand on the cafeteria table.

“Min please.” Hyungwon begs, in vain attempt.

“Shut up Hyungwon.” Kihyun snarks, so ready to laugh at Minhyuk’s next statement even if its not funny.

“This guy was crying!!” Minhyuk clutches at his stomach, guffawing, "I was so shocked when i grabbed his hand his sleeve was soaked from all the tears. Even the kid sitting beside him was looking at him with pity.”

Wonho is the only one feeling bad for Hyungwon at the table. Shownu sitting beside him just snickers in between his bites.

“And then i spend the next half hour consoling him, hugging him, and this guy started crying even more at the end when the frog went missing. I almost cried watching him.”

“It was sad okay!” Hyungwon speaks in his defence.

“Sure,” Minhyuk presses his lips together trying to hold back his laughter. But fails and laughs and they all burst out into laughter.

 

When the table goes silent, Shownu asks, “But are you two seriously planning to bunk all your finance and other classes?” being the only responsible one he continues, “You will end up in defaulter list.” Stating what is bound to happen.

Minhyuk turns to Hyungwon “Are we?”

Hyungwon just shrugs.

“You can always go on holidays.” Wonho chimes in, smiling. One good friend Wonho is.

 

 

So the next Friday they don't go to the movie, instead they end up in Minhyuk’s apartment. The cds they rented out long forgotten on the couch, in the living room where they left it.

 

 

___

 

 

“Do you think i should take Kihyun on a movie date?” Wonho asks twirling the pen in his finger, obviously not paying any attention to the teacher.

“Don't you guys always watch movies at your place?” Shownu replies.

“You see,” Wonho shifts, intruding into Shownu’s peripheral vision. Smiling sheepishly, “We don't really watch movies when we watch movies.”

Shownu who is doodling on his paper sprawled over the table, doesn't even turn to spare a look at Wonho. He strengthens on the chair “And what makes you think you wont do the usual do in the theatre?” Shownu looks at him, “You think you got enough shame that the people around you, even if they start watching you instead of the movie at some point might stop you?”

Wonho gasps not believing the words coming out of Shownu’s mouth, “I was actually-” Wonho frowns, “The story-” he stutters. Shownu is smirking at him proudly like he hit the nail and Wonho huffs, “You right.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love hyunghyuk so much so this just came out? They are so cute! Okay. I'm not a writer but i tried. if there are any mistakes i'm- If you managed to make it till the end thanks for reading this :') Kudos and comments are appreciated. Tell me how bad this is thanks.


End file.
